


ocean

by adokaoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I just think about rei and reikao a lot, M/M, idk how to tag this, implied drowning, rei is such an interesting character I love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adokaoz/pseuds/adokaoz
Summary: It was lonely at the bottom of the ocean.Of course, when you're stuck in one place for too long, you learn to adapt and get "comfortable"; especially when that's how you've lived your whole life.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 29





	ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while being in a car at night listening to Line Without A Hook and I finally got around to writing it so here we are!! I hope you enjoy ♪  
> do mind the first tag ( the rest don't really matter but that one is important )

It was lonely at the bottom of the ocean.

Of course, when you're stuck in one place for too long, you learn to adapt and get "comfortable"; especially when that's how you've lived your whole life. 

Rei had helped many people out of their oceans. He'd craft ropes with his words and pull them out of the sea. But no matter how many people he saved, nobody ever wanted to lend a hand. They'd pretend to care, and drag him up to do work for them only to push his head back underwater. And then he'd sink back down to live his lonely life at the bottom of the sea.

There were some people that seemed like they wanted to help, but weren't sure how, or didn't bother making an attempt at all. Rei didn't blame them. He wouldn't have known how to help him either. 

Maybe if he could just get close enough to the surface, he could extend a hand out, and someone could reach for him.

_It's getting hard to breathe._

_Please don't leave me here forever._

Maybe he'd hate himself a little less if he made an effort. If he just reached a little more…

Rei reached his arm above the surface, hoping that someone would drag him out once and for all. But that was a child's dream, wasn't it? Nobody would want to save someone who was beyond saving. They wouldn't want to waste their time. 

Just as he was about to retreat, Rei was gripped with a force that he'd never be able to escape in a thousand years. It pulled him up, and he did everything he could to get above surface. He didn't want to disappoint his savior. 

"Rei-kun?"

Rei blinked once, twice, three times, looking towards the voice.

Kaoru smiled, a hand gently placed over Rei's, which rested on his lap. 

Kaoru… Kaoru was like the sun. Rei had seen him from below the water many times, but he never thought he'd be this close. It was warm, but not burning. It was a comfortable sort of warm, the kind that wrapped around your shoulders and held you tight even in the coldest winters. The kind that could instantly dry you off after taking a dip in a pool. Even after being at the bottom of the ocean.

"You were spacing out for a while there. You must be getting tired, huh? Let's get you to bed." Rei nodded, and followed Kaoru as he stood and led the vampire over to the bed.

"I was thinking you could stay here tonight. I doubt Ran-kun or Yuta-kun will mind much, and you seem like you really need some sleep. That is, if it's okay with you?" Kaoru turned to Rei with a curious look, giving him a shy smile.

Rei couldn't help but smile back. "I'd appreciate it, thank you. You're so kind to me, Kaoru-kun, I truly don't deserve someone as sweet as you."

"Oh, hush. You know I'd do anything for you, Rei-kun." Kaoru crawled into bed, holding his arms out for Rei, who crawled in after the blonde and allowed himself to be held. Kaoru placed a kiss to his forehead, and Rei could feel him smile against the skin.

"I love you, Rei-kun."

"And I love you, my sun."


End file.
